Hats
Hats are the only items that are purchased with gold. While some may only serve as cosmetic features, others can provide the user with special bonuses ranging from easier snow movement to passive health regeneration. While multiple hats can be purchased, only one hat may be worn at any given time. __FORCETOC__ Table of Hats At the moment, there are 11 free hats and a total of 27 hats that can be purchased in the game. In addition, there are 11 hats that exist in the game files, but are unobtainable at the moment. Coding Hats These are hats found in game files, but are really just the animated hats, specifically the part that is placed on the player, while the animated part is done with different code. Unreleased Hats There are some hats that exist in the game files, but do not currently exist in the game. Here are some I could find(there could be more!): . Old Versions of Hats Other Tips * Upon death, any hats purchased will remain with you, with the last hat equipped being the one you will wear on spawning * Try to avoid spending gold on hats that are purely cosmetic, as they will not provide any bonuses where other hats would. * Wearing the Bush Gear, try and hide your tools using Trees, Stone Mines, bushes and Gold Mines to make yourself almost indistinguishable from other players, or use a wooden shield, as that hides pretty well too. Also, you can make a decoy base and hold a building block (your choice of block like wooden, stone, or castle walls) which will make you visibly a part of a base, which would fool your opponents thinking you are part of the base. * Try to frequently change Hats to suit the situation you are in (Ex. Heal with Medic Gear ; quickly eliminate mass groups of players by hitting them with bull helm) * If you shoot someone wearing Spike Gear with a Bow, you used to take damage as well, until 0.53. * The Bush Gear is distinguishable from other bushes due to the size and shape being different. * Never wear the Bull hat when you are not fighting or you will spend a lot of food keeping the health up due to the health reduction. * Sometimes wearing a expensive hat could be used so not many people will want to attack you, hats can be used to show your level. So if you wear a Bushido hat, less people will try to attack you as if you wore Bush Gear, even if you are weaker and do not know how to fight. * Using Demolisher Hat and Great Hammer together is good for destroying bases quickly. * If you have the crossbow, it's good to have a marksman hat to boost it's attack power. The Marksman Hat is cheap, and it doubles crossbow's attack power. * Use hats that help melee attacks with katana which is the strongest melee weapon (samurai armor, spike gear, plague mask). * The Boost Hat is good for axe players as it makes them very speedy + they are already faster than sword players. * The sawblade cannot be seen while wearing the bush hat. This is handy if you want to lure players close to you, as the blade will damage them when they hit you. * Wearing the Bull Helmet with the Angel Wings cancels the self-inflicted damage caused by wearing the bull helmet,which is extremely useful in combat. Category:Store